


Let it Snow

by Diana924



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Snow, Snow Day, Viking Family Feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La neve non piace ad Esther, le ricorda la Norvegia e quelli non sono bei ricordi.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I suoi figli invece adorano la neve, tutti loro, Esther ricorda bene l’anno passato quanto si siano divertiti … prima che Kol rimanesse sepolto sotto la neve, che Rebekah colpita dalle palle di neve avesse la febbre alta per tre giorni e che Niklaus cadesse dal tetto con la fronte diretta verso l’unico pezzo di ghiaccio e questo per lei rimarrà sempre un mistero. Finn non si è staccato da lei un istante mentre Elijah è rimasto seduto in silenzio, poi è rientrato in casa, ha preso la vanga e ha cominciato a disseppellire Kol che rischiava di morire assiderato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

La neve non piace ad Esther, le ricorda la Norvegia e quelli non sono bei ricordi.

I suoi figli invece adorano la neve, tutti loro, Esther ricorda bene l’anno passato quanto si siano divertiti … prima che Kol rimanesse sepolto sotto la neve, che Rebekah colpita dalle palle di neve avesse la febbre alta per tre giorni e che Niklaus cadesse dal tetto con la fronte diretta verso l’unico pezzo di ghiaccio e questo per lei rimarrà sempre un mistero. Finn non si è staccato da lei un istante mentre Elijah è rimasto seduto in silenzio, poi è rientrato in casa, ha preso la vanga e ha cominciato a disseppellire Kol che rischiava di morire assiderato.

Per questo ha sprangato la porta di casa e ora i suoi figli guardano la neve come se volessero trovare un pertugio per uscire mentre lei tiene tra le braccia Henrik che non ha smesso di piangere tutta la notte, Mikael invece è tranquillamente seduto accanto al fuoco a pulire le sue armi, almeno qualcuno è in pace si dice Esther.

<< Padre, padre … ci racconti una storia? >> chiede Niklaus prima che Mikael gli faccia segno con la mano di non disturbarlo, ci sono istanti in cui Esther potrebbe giurare che suo marito sappia. Che Mikael sappia che Niklaus non è suo figlio ed è per quello che lo ignora o peggio ancora cerca di ferirlo in tutti i modi, Esther non è mai stata contraria ad un po’ di disciplina e con cinque figli e una figlia la disciplina serve ma Mikael è inflessibile unicamente con Niklaus, lei lo sa, Niklaus lo sa e anche gli altri lo sanno.

Vorrebbe tanto consolare il suo quartogenito che si è sistemato nuovamente accanto alla finestra e sta guardando la neve che cade con aria triste ma se lo facesse dovrebbe posare Henrik nella culla e lui riprenderebbe a piangere e un’altra notte insonne non è nei suoi programmi, non quando Kol è strisciato fino alla culla la notte passata giurando di voler uccidere l’urlatore notturno, parole sue.

Per fortuna lì dentro c’è qualcuno che sa sempre cosa fare: Elijah, senza dubbio il più intelligente dei suoi figli, o quello che si sa meglio adattare si dice Esther osservando curiosa la scena: il suo terzogenito ha preso per mano Rebekah e nell’altra sta trascinando Kol, o lo sta accompagnando da dove si trova la cosa è dubbia, e con loro sta avanzando verso Mikael. Giunti a destinazione dà una piccola spinta a Rebekah che prima guarda lui, poi suo padre ed infine Niklaus e poi prende coraggio. << Padre … potresti raccontarci una storia? Finché non smette di nevicare almeno >> chiede Rebekah, a suo marito Rebekah piace: è così evidente che sia la sua preferita così come … . Esther evita di pensare a Freya perché quando succede sente un dolore al petto che niente riesce a lenire, né la vita con suo marito né i volti sorridenti dei suoi figli, nelle orecchie i pianti e le grida della sua primogenita.

<< Molto bene, venite tutti qui e ringraziate vostra sorella, che storia volete sentire? >> chiede Mikael prima che i bambini obbediscano, Niklaus è l’ultimo a sedersi con aria imbronciata ma Esther spera che non dica nulla, non ora che tutto sembra perfetto.

<< Ragnarok! >> urla Kol facendole scuotere la testa con finta disapprovazione.

<< Crimilde la valchiria! Crimilde la valchiria! >> ripete Rebekah con entusiasmo.

<< L’anello, l’anello >> sussurra Finn come se sapesse che il suo suggerimento non verrà ascoltato.

<< Ragnar e i suoi figli >> ed Esther rimane sorpresa nel sentire le parole di Elijah, conosce la vicenda ma dubita che suo marito accetterà.

<< E Ragnar e i suoi figli sia … ascoltate marmocchi e imparate cosa vuol dire saper vendicare il proprio padre. Dunque: Ragnar Lothbrok era un re nel Paese da cui io provengo. Ragnar era forte, spietato e in battaglia era sempre il primo. Un giorno … >> e forse questa volta la neve può essere un buon ricordo si dice Esther prima di avvicinarsi.


End file.
